her story
by adamkhosy9
Summary: <html><head></head>what happen is Akihisa was girl and have a harsh childhood life. please read this is my first fanfic FemaAkiXHideyoshi and maybe FemAkihisaXKubo</html>
1. prologe

this is my first fanfic so yah please give me a review

i don't own baka to test

''dam why are you born as a girl dam it'' a man scream at a little girl with brown hair.'' At least can you be like your sister akhisa a smart women not a dumb child like you'' as that man scream again. Little akhisa can only cry as her father insult her because she not smart like her sister and in her mind she ask why her of all the people in the universe why her.

''dam it if just born as guy akihisa we were going to be rich and live a healthy life also your mother wont be dead'' as the man yelled with full of anger. The man or akhisa father left the crying girl in the living room and left the house to get a fresh air.

He light up he's cigarette then look at the sky why he ask all the plan that he had are all gone. If he just have a son instead of a daughter he will engage his son to the Himeji family and maybe he can safe he's wife and live happy. He came back to his home to see the four year old daughter sleeping with bloodshot eyes. He path her head '' I know this not your fault akihisa I am sorry'' as he said that his eyes begins to tears up.

Preview to the next chapter

12 year later

akihisa pov

Ring Ring Ring ''ahh ten more minutes'' I said while trying so hard to open both my eyes ''dam it that alarm clock is so annoying and what time is it'' I look at the clock and it said seven past twenty five. ''I am going to be late'' as I scream while running to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After that I dry my hair and put some bandage in my chest to hide my c cup breast. its getting harder and harder to hide this breast why cant I have breast like minami then I don't have to where this bandages.


	2. Chapter 1

Please review

I don't own baka to test

12 year later

akihisa pov

Ring Ring Ring ''ahh ten more minutes'' I said while trying so hard to open both my eyes ''dam it that alarm clock is so annoying and what time is it'' I look at the clock and it said seven past twenty five. ''I am going to be late'' as I scream while running to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After that I dry my hair and put some bandage in my chest to hide my c cup breast. its getting harder and harder to hide this breast why cant I have breast like minami then I don't have to where this bandages.

While in class

''Uch''minami suddenly sneeze. ''did you get a cold minami'' hideyoshi said. ''no is just that I got a felling somebody talk about my breast that all ''minami replied.

Back to akihisa Pov

Ok uniform check, bandage check, unopened letter check. All check time to run to school.

Time skip

In the Conner of the rood I bump to some one then I see a person with glasses and blue's color hair. His wearing the same uniform as me so we must go the same schools right. '' I am sorry'' I said with big smile then his face became red weird '' hey do you get a fever or something'' as I touch his head with my palm. '' I am ok got to go bye'' the guy said then run faster like the wind. '' what wrong whit him''

Time skip

Finally I am here at fumizuki academy and bye looking people surround me am not late. Time the latter of my future here. As I open the latter and see a big F in it ''what'' I yield and getting every one attention. Its fate huh. why I know I study really hard on this one. At lest give me class A.

I finally snap from my denial and walk to the hallways I see other class E to B look normal but class A oh my God look awesome there even laptop in every table. With my mouth being watery. A girl with brown hair comfort me ''who are you'' she said ''I am akihisa Yoshii'' I replied with low voice. '' oh but sorry your name it not in the list so go '' she yelled and go back to that super fancy class room. Dam what a jerk if all class a student like that I am glad I didn't get class A.

Before I go back and try to find my class I see the same guy staring at me. Then I smile and say hi to him. And just blush and look away. Is there some thing with my face that make that guy like that? . As I go back on my journey to find class f

There she is class f it look horrible even the sign got broken in half. I open the door and Yuji, Kouta, Hideyoshi and minami thank God there someone I know in this class. Before the class begins girl came in


	3. Chapter 2

Please review

I don't own baka to test

Akihisa pov

Before the class begins girl come in she have big breast that make Kouta nosebleed and pink hair ''hello every body my name is mizuki Himeji nice to meet you'' she said to every body in class.

The class just riot how could a cute girl in class f. and bye the look of it she know Yuji from somewhere I might ask him later. But all of class F (minus me, hedeyoshi, and kouta that still out cold) was staring Yuji with killer instinct I fill sorry for Yuji. Then the teacher came to class and he said something but ignore bye all the student including me well that not so sprucing because where class F any way

Time skip

Its pe times my favorite and hated subject ever why you ask? First I like because we don't have to use your brain for sport right and I hate it because we have to change to our pe clothe.

As I wait to every body finish change clothing and doge some questing from my friend about changing together. If they now I am a girl they know the answer. After everybody finish changing its my time to change but some of the student give me a weird look but I shrug them of. The faster I change the lesser they know about me being a girl.

Hideyoshi pov

'' hey guys where Aki ? '' Minami said to Kouta, Yuji, and me. ''oh his staying behind to change again I got a filling he's hiding something from us'' Yuji answer the red head girl ''Aki never his to stupid remember haha" Minami look nervous it so suspicious of her. Well if akhisa have secret then it his secret.

As we were about to walk to gym I remember I left my phone in class ''hey guy I forget my phone in class I will be right back'' as I run back to class. I open the door and I see cute girl with a decent size of breast and a slender body also a brown hair. While this girl trying to rap a bandage to cover her breast then it suddenly hit me this girl his akihisa so that way he or should I say she never change tougher with the other guys huh . Then she relies am here and she stare at me with that majestic brown eyes we stare at each other for a moment. Before snap and scream ''kyaaa'' with a high pitch voice and slap me really hard


	4. note

thank you for the reviews Aniwather154

i will fix the grammar for pats or future chapter so please give me more reviews about this story

ps i will continue this story and update as fast as i could


End file.
